duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna's Love
Luna's Love is movie idea crossover film for Aristocat Universe. Cast: *Duchess *Lulu Caty *Rover Dangerfield *Alvin Seville *Simon Seville *Theodore Seville *Kimba *Bambi *Thumper *Flower *Bucky *Pauley *Professor Nimnul - who gets poison to tricked Artemis' transform *Uncle Harry - who gets poison to tricked Artemis' transform *Luna *Inuyasha (Artemis' Form) *Artemis *Queen Hera *Queen Mimi *Queen Susu *Simba *Nala *The Great Prince *Zazu *Friend Owl *Timon *Pumbaa *Marie *Nyan *Diana *Toulouse *Berlioz *Treasure *Luna's Jigglypuff *Nyan's Pichu *Artemis' Chikorita *Treasure's Fennekin *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Emmy *Max *Ord *Cassie *Zak and Wheezie *Dave Seville *Aphrodite *Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Brock *Ami Mizuno *Minako Aino *Officer Jenny *Kitty Katswell *Lulu's Braixen *Lulu's Espeon *Luna's Eevee *Luna's Riolu *Ikuko Tsukino *Kenji Tsukino *Shingo Tsukino *Shanpon (similar of Shampoo; Cat Form) *Shizuka (similar of Momoko; Cat Form) *Dorothy (similar of Yuri; Cat Form) *Kasumi (similar of Hinagiku; Cat Form) *Big Cat *Big Cat's Dragonite *Mimi's Chansey *Mimi's Wigglytuff *Shizuka's Lopunny *Dorothy's Gardevoir *Kasumi's Jynx *Eddie *Count *Mugsy *Bruno *Champ *Sparky *Alley Cats (from Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2, Nyan Koi!, Uruesei Yatsura) *Alley Cats' Pokemon *Apollo (Artemis' biological mother) Scene: #Luna's Love part 1 - Opening / Cats Attack / Queen Susu to the Rescue #Luna's Love part 2 - Artemis Got Kidnapped by NIMH #Luna's Love part 3 - Neo-Queen Serenity and Brisby's Conversation #Luna's Love part 4 - Human Artemis Attacks #Luna's Love part 5 - Mail from Cat Palace #Luna's Love part 6 - Party in Cat Palace #Luna's Love part 7 - Luna and Lulu's Agruement / Luna Run Away #Luna's Love part 8 - Luna in Pokemon's Forest / "Secret of My Heart" #Luna's Love part 9 - Aphrodite's Conversation about NIMH #Luna's Love part 10 - Luna Meets Cleffa / Beedrills Attack #Luna's Love part 11 - Luna Meets Human Artemis / "At the Beginning" #Luna's Love part 12 - Duchess and Nyan Find Them #Luna's Love part 13 - Clefairy the Extraterrestrial Pokémon #Luna's Love part 14 - Spike the Bully Dragon / Spike Attacks Lulu #Luna's Love part 15 - Luna and Human Artemis' Agruement #Luna's Love part 16 - Luna's Crying / "Someone's Waiting for You" #Luna's Love part 17 - Luna Captured by Fat Cat / Duchess and Artemis Follow Her #Luna's Love part 18 - NIMH is Professor Nimnul / Emmy and Max's Trail #Luna's Love part 19 - Human Artemis Attacks Luna / Memory of Artemis #Luna's Love part 20 - Lulu and her Gang vs. Fatcat Robot / Nimnul Kills Artemis #Luna's Love part 21 - Luna's Anger / Clefairies' Stolen #Luna's Love part 22 - Artemis' Death / Artemis Turn Back / Goodbye, Cleffa #Luna's Love part 23 - Party in Cat Palace Again #Luna's Love part 24 - End Credits Gallery: Luna in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal.jpg|Luna Lulu Caty 2.jpg|Lulu Caty Duchess in The Aristocats-0.jpg|Duchess Artemis in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Artemis Lucario in in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|Lucario (Artemis' Form) Marie in The Aristocats.jpg|Marie Nyan in Ultra Nyan 2.jpg|Ultra Nyan Delilah_2.jpg|Delilah Diana (TV Series).jpg|Diana Jigglypuff in Pokemon.jpg|Luna's Jigglypuff pichu-little-pokemon-45.7.jpg|Nyan's Pichu Clefable in TV Show.jpg|Lulu's Clefable Clefairy in TV Show.jpg|Marie's Clefairy Mimi Caty 2.jpg|Mimi Caty lucario-super-smash-bros-brawl-8.31.jpg|Mimi's Lucario Susu Caty 2.jpg|Susu Caty Nidoqueen.jpg|Susu's Nidoqueen Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Ash Ketchum Misty in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Misty Brock in Pokemon Puzzle League.jpg|Brock Pikachu_in_Pokemon_4Ever.jpg|Ash's Pikachu Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon Sailor Venus (TV Series).jpg|Minako Aino / Sailor Venus Sailor Mercury in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury Togepi_in_Pokemon_3_the_Movie.jpg|Misty's Togepi eevee-mays-pokemon-3.4.jpg|Luna's Eevee pachirisu-dawns-pokemon-the-rise-of-darkrai-77.2.jpg|Luna's Pachirisu Squirtle-ashs-pokemon-23.6.jpg|Lulu's Squirtle espeon--22.4.jpg|Lulu's Espeon furret--5.55.jpg|Lulu's Furret braixen-serenas--2.94.jpg|Lulu's Braixen plusle-pokemon-destiny-deoxys-2.07.jpg|Nyan's Plusle minun-pokemon-destiny-deoxys-77.1.jpg|Nyan's Minun teddiursa-pokemon-8.78.jpg|Nyan's Teddiursa cubone--7.07.jpg|Nyan's Cubone sandshrew--9.69.jpg|Nyan's Sandshrew Chikorita-ashs-pokemon-mewtwo-returns-6.9.jpg|Artemis' Chikorita Brock's Chansey.jpg|Mimi's Chansey Emmy in Cassie Loves a Parade.jpg|Emmy Category:Movie Ideas Category:Duchess Productions Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof